


The truth can't be hidden

by Samuraitheuser



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraitheuser/pseuds/Samuraitheuser
Summary: mildred has a breakdown on indigo moon's bithday. on parents evening, azura accidentally returns her mothers memories, Indigo is heartbroken once again, she runs away. woll hecateand indigo reconcile, what will happen if they do?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Indigo Moon, Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Mildred Hubble & Indigo Moon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. a year after she left

Hello, I’m indigo moon who are you? Last one to the top of the tower gets turned to custard! Happy birthday indigo moon. Oh no indigo moon I do not want you here… You hate her You have always hated her. No, No,NO! 

Hecate Hardbroom woke up with a start, covered in cold sweat and face streaked with tears. It had been about a year since she had had any indigo-related nightmares. exactly a year she realized. it as indigo moon’s birthday today. She got up from her bed and walked over to her bathroom. Washed her face and got out to take a walk. Little did she know there was another young witch who also got startled awake by a similar nightmare. Mildred Hubble.

At breakfast Mildred seemed distracted but ate a healthy portion of miss tapioca’s porridge. Is it supposed to stand up like that? Her eyes had glazed over. Mildred? EARTH TO MILDRED! Mildred finally turned he head to Maud. Sorry I was miles away, she said. I’m not hungry anymore. and she left the great hall. She went to take a walk around the grounds before returning for classes. The rest of the classes passed uneventfully. But Mildred was reluctant to enter the potions classroom. Knowing that this was where indie last stood. But she entered, knowing that miss Hardbroom was there too. Hecate on the other hand did not notice anything unusual. How could she when everyone except Ada, the staff, Maud, Enid, Mildred and herself had their memories altered to believe that indigo moon had transferred to miss amethysts at the start of the fourth term. Hecate assigned them a protection potion they should have mastered last year, not being in the mood to teach. While stirring the potion and watching it turn from white to blue. Mildred slipped into memories again. Memories of the cackle run. Of indie. Tears welled up in her eyes and she did not want to cry in front of the class so she bent her head over the cauldron. Letting the inevitable tears fall into the cauldron. Unfortunately, tears are a potions ingredient, and her potion exploded. Her head shot up. Looking at HB. HB seemed to realize the red rims of Mildred’s eyes had another reason other than smoke. Clean it up. Now. Mildred got to work, Knowing that she had gotten off easy. She had sat through dinner, but upon entering her bedroom. She fell on the flagstone floors, sobbing violently, while shaking with a furious force. 

She did not hear sybil come in or ask her what happened. On seeing her friend and head girl in such a state, Sybil ran to miss Hardbroom. Sybil pounded on the door to Hecate’s quarters. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF- but her reprimand was cut short as sybil panted out Mildred’s name. Hecate transferred to the concerned girl’s room immediately. When they reached there, there was a small crowd surrounding the door frame. Hecate walked in to find Maud and ethel comforting Mildred- or at least trying to. She won’t tell us they lamented. Mildred was on her bedroom floor sobbing and shaking with such ferocity. Hecate had a pretty good idea about the reason to Mildred’s uncontrollable tears, especially after today’s potions class. All of you leave. Now. Her voice was quiet but they heard. The fear of their potion’s mistress overcoming any morbid curiosity about the situation. Maud and ethel, now co- Deputies hovered around Mildred. Please, Hecate said. They reluctantly left. Once they did Hecate closed the door with a snap of her fingers and slipped down next to Mildred. Hecate put her arm around the sobbing girl’s shoulders and pulled her closer. This act made Mildred bury her head into Hecate’s chest while sobbing. Why are you upset Mildred, Hecate questioned, though she was fairly sure of the answer.Today is indigos birthday she replied between sobs. Hmm, I found that hard too. She shifted so that Mildred was completely in her arms.it hurts Mildred said I miss her so bad. Then she suddenly realized how insensitive she sounded. Sorry miss Hardbroom, I did not realize how insensitive I sounded. It’s okay Mildred, you were her friend too. You helped her, stood with her when I did not have the courage to. My mum was of Spanish descent. Hecate suddenly said. The first word I taught indie was Spanish for sky blue- Azura two voices said. I went to Spanish class in the ordinary world once. Mildred said. And then indigo moon went and named her daughter Azura Moon. I like to think she does not remember joy but she remembers Azura. Hecate said. Mildred sobs had subsided and she said, you were very brave that day miss. You sent indie back in time even though you were going to become her guardian, so she could grow up with a mum. I – thank you Mildred Hubble, Now, she said, your friends would want to see you, and you are excused from tomorrow’s morning classes. You would want to sleep in after what happened today. Thank you miss. For everything. With one last hug from Mildred, Hecate transferred away. Mildred really did make her go soft she thought with a smile. Before changing for her night rounds.

Mildred knew that Hecate had shared a piece of her heart when she told her about indigo and joy, and about Azura. Thank you miss she muttered before calling her friends. Unsurprisingly she slept well that night with Joy Hecate Hardbroom in her mind’s eye. Little did she know the upcoming parents evening would change everything. Again.


	2. Forget my every witch mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> indie accidentaly got her memoris back. She runs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will contine writing this . Please leavecommens as they help me improve

Hecate Hardbroom was dreading this day. It was parents’ evening. A month after indie’s birthday. The thought of meeting Indigo moon again was terrifying, though she would never admit it.  
Mildred Hubble still couldn’t quite forget about that day when miss Hardbroom held her close and shared another piece of her past. It was comforting to her to know that a private person as Hecate trusted her enough to share a piece of herself to Mildred. On another note mildred was also afraid of meeting indigo this evening not because she was necessarily afraid but because she was scared to break down like she did on Indie’s birthday.

The evening arrived as did the parents, Mildred’s mother was not the last to arrive as there were a lot of non magical parents. Mildred and her mum went through all of their appointments with all their teachers , miss Hardbroom, even though they had the close bonding of last week listed out each of mildred’s times out of bed, or skipping class, Mildred’s mum did not throw out sections of the code this time but just listened and was utterly shocked when HB said” I am very privileged to be able to teach a student like Mildred ,Miss Hubble” Thank you the Hubble replied.

It was when Azura came up to Mildred and Maud as they were talking that Mildred received the shock of her life. Izzy tried administering forgetting powder on all of the teachers to get good remarks but accidentally administered it on herself and now she could not even remember herself. Oh no Maud said , this is like my first year. Have you tried the first aid box for remembering powder? Mildred asked.no let’s go! azura ran off the duo following her. Once they got the remembering powder they went to Azura’s room which is where she had apparently locked her friend. The barged in an made Izzy stand opposite to them. Azura chanted memories corrupted memories amiss return the memories to their rightful miss. At that moment when they blew the powder Indigo ran in Azura Joy Moon! I was looking for- the rest of her words were drowned out as both indigo and thankfully Izzy inhaled the powder. Oh no! Maud said. Mildred was too shocked to say anything. What happened Mildred replied. Indie will remember about Joy, Maud whispered in panic. Mildred knew Joy needed to be here. JOY HECTE HARDBROOM! Mildred screamed curling her fist inward and summoning Hecate. WHAT- Miss Hardbroom, Mildred cut her off, Azura accidentally administered remembering powder on Indigo. She will Remember you now! Hecate gawped in shock. Indigo, Mildred come fast! She ordered. And then they were transferred to Hecate’s quarters. Hecate just hugged indigo tightly. Indigo pulled away as she said I remember everything, where I kept Azura’s bracelet, where I kept my glasses, and – she looked at Hecate and said, joy. It sounded very much like the time she called her friend After her witching proficiency exam. You betrayed me. AGAIN! indie shouted. And then indie transferred away of course Mildred thought she would remember magic too. Miss Hardbroom broke down right there in front of Mildred, silently sobbing she lowered herself on her sofa. Mildred hesitantly took the seat next to her form mistress and put an arm around her shoulders just like the older witch had for her a few weeks ago. I let her down again when she trusted me Hecate got out between sob. It was better for her to have forgotten me. Mildred’s heart broke at this. She had never seen the strong, stoic HB so broken before. You didn’t let her down miss, Mildred replied her own waterworks bursting forth. And she never forgot you, Azura’s middle name is joy. Hecate was shocked through her tears. When Hecate’s sobs finally subsided, Mildred spoke again, I’m finding indie, I think I know where she is and exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger!


End file.
